Bloody Baron
|hidep= |species=*Human (formerly) *Ghost |gender=Male |height= |hair= |eyes= |skin=Light |hidef=hide |family= |hidem=hide |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job=Slytherin House Ghost |house=Slytherin"If a teacher is head of a house, can we assume that they were sorted into those houses when they were students at Hogwarts? Is that also true for the house ghosts? So was Snape a Slytherin?" on J.K.Rowling Official Site |loyalty=*Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin}} The Bloody Baron (d. 11th century) was a wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Founders' time and was sorted into Slytherin House. After Hogwarts, he fell in love with Helena Ravenclaw, but she did not love him in return. He was sent by Rowena Ravenclaw to find Helena in Albania, but Helena refused to return with him and so he killed her in a rage. When he realised what he had done, the Baron stabbed himself with the same knife and died, committing suicide. After death, he is one of the ghosts that haunts Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the ghost of Slytherin House. Covered in Helena Ravenclaw's blood to this day, he earned himself the moniker of "Bloody Baron". Biography Early life The Baron was born into nobility, no earlier than 982. At the age of eleven, the Baron became part of one of the first generations of students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland, which, at that time, was still being run by its original Founders. He was sorted into Slytherin House and was educated in the magical arts by Salazar Slytherin for the seven years that followed. Sometime around this time the Baron met Helena Ravenclaw, daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw, whom he fell in love with, though she always rejected his advances. Death Later on in his life, Helena, after stealing a diadem belonging to her mother that increased the intelligence of the wearer, ran away to Albania. Around this same time, Rowena fell fatally ill, although legend has it that it was a broken heart,Wizard of the Month possibly caused by her daughter abandoning her. Rowena ordered the Baron to go after her, which he did, eventually finding her hiding in a forest. After he had found her, the Baron tried to compel her to return with him, but she refused, and, in a fit of rage, he killed her. Overcome with grief, he proceeded to take his own life with the same weapon he used to stab Helena. Post-mortem s]] The Baron, as well as Helena, now known as the Grey Lady, both returned from the dead as ghosts, and returned to Hogwarts Castle, where they became the house ghosts of their former Houses, Slytherin and Ravenclaw respectively. The Baron has been remorseful of his actions ever since, and carries heavy chains as a sign of penance. Nobody else seems to know why he is covered in blood, not even the other two Hogwarts ghosts. For unspecified reasons, presumably related to his apparently violent, dangerous nature, the Baron has gained Peeves's respect and is the only one, besides Professor Dumbledore, who can give him orders. According to Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, groaning and clanking in the Astronomy Tower was a favourite pastime of the Baron's. 1988-1989 school year In their search for the Marauder's Map, Jacob's sibling, along with Slytherin students Merula Snyde, Ismelda Murk, Barnaby Lee and Liz Tuttle, went to the Potions Classroom to ask the Bloody Baron about Duncan Ashe. The Baron revealed that Duncan was a ghost. 1991-1992 school year Start-of-Term Feast]] On 1 September 1991, the Baron attended the Start-of-Term Feast, where he sat next to first year Draco Malfoy, who did not look too pleased with the seating arrangements. A while before midnight on 12 September 1991, the Bloody Baron passed twice by the Fat Lady's Corridor, frightening Neville Longbottom, who was sleeping in the corridor because he had forgotten the new password to get into Gryffindor Tower. Shortly prior the Hallowe'en feast on 31 October, the Baron haunted the Dungeons. - PC version In the evening of 4 June during their quest to save the Philosopher's Stone from Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger, all under the Cloak of Invisibility, were intercepted by Peeves who threatened to call Argus Filch if whoever that was there did not show themselves. Harry Potter, in a hoarse whisper, proceeded to impersonate the Baron. 1992-1993 school year ]] It can be assumed that the Baron attended the Start-of-Term Feast with the other ghosts, as they seem to do every year. On the evening of 31 October 1992, the Baron attended Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington's five-hundredth Deathday Party. The other ghosts appeared to avoid him during the celebration. This was most likely due to his blood-stained appearance and the shackles he wears. He spent Christmas day strolling the dungeons by the Slytherin Dungeon. - PC version 1994-1995 school year In the afternoon of 1 September, 1994, the Hogwarts ghosts gathered to decide whether Peeves should be allowed to attend the Start-of-Term Feast. The Fat Friar wanted to give him another chance, but both Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington and the Bloody Baron decided against it. As a result, Peeves wreaked havoc in the kitchens, spilling soup all over the place and scattering pots and pans everywhere. Later in the year, the Baron encountered Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in the North Tower, while they were talking about Sybill Trelawney's alleged predictions of Harry's death. Second Wizarding War 1995-1996 school year By 1995, there was a tetraptych of the Baron hung in the dungeon cupboard. He would frequently haunt this area of the Dungeons during this school year. During the Start-of-Term Feast, on 1 September 1995, Ronald Weasley managed to inadvertently insult Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, by saying the ghost was afraid of the Bloody Baron when he said he would never dream of seeking an argument with the Baron. A week later, on 7 September, Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington looked for the Baron to see if he could dissuade Peeves from dropping a bust of Paracelsus on top of anyone who passed the corridor in which the bust stood. 1996-1997 school year In the early hours of 22 April, 1997, the Bloody Baron saw Albus Dumbledore return to the Castle from one of his missions to find Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes, and reported it to Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. He later retreated to the Astronomy Tower where he liked to groan and clank. 1997-1998 school year On 2 May, 1998, the Battle of Hogwarts ensued after Lord Voldemort learned Harry Potter was in the premises. The ghosts, likely including the Baron, attended a gathering in the Great Hall, in which Professor McGonagall gave instructions on evacuation of underage students and Kingsley Shacklebolt organised the participants for battle. Later on, the ghosts gathered at the Great Hall, joining the mass mourning over the dead. Physical description As a ghost, the Baron was very pale, pearly-white and slightly transparent. He had wide, staring, black eyes and a gaunt face. He dressed in robes covered in silver bloodstains, and carried chains in a final act of penitence for having murdered Helena Ravenclaw. In the films, he sported a curly powdered wig, fashions closer to the 17th century than the 10th, and carried his sword. - Chapter 13 (Nick and Other Residents) He spoke in a hoarse whisper. The most notable change was that the bloodstains were made red instead of silver, likely so that it would be visually noticeable and immediately identifiable (rather than having to differentiate silver on a pearly-white ghost). Personality and traits During his lifetime, the Baron was described by Helena Ravenclaw as a "hot-tempered man". He insisted on having his way in interactions, responding with violent uncontrolled anger when contradicted. As a ghost, he was frightening and most people did not seem to enjoy his presence, not even his fellow ghosts. However, he seemed to have a cordial, if not friendly, relationship with the ghost of Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington, despite Ronald Weasley's allegations of the latter being "terrified" of him. The Baron seemed to be intolerant towards Peeves, who was scared of him, and could not bear his lack of civilisation, putting "his foot down" over the Poltergeist's potential presence at the 1994 Start-of-Term Feast. He also seems to have a great deal of House pride; before Harry Potter's arrival at Hogwarts, Slytherin had won the House Cup for six years in a row, and the Baron had become "unbearable" according to Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Behind the scenes *In the Welsh translation, the Baron's name is given as Waldo. *The Bloody Baron is the only Hogwarts house ghost in the books without any on-'screen' dialogue. *In , the Bloody Baron is portrayed by Terence Bayler. *In the films, the Baron is depicted as being quite mirthful, in stark contrast to the solemn and quite terrifying character in the books. In the video games, however, the Baron resumes his "book" persona. *In all of his media appearances, the Bloody Baron appears in late seventeenth century attire. This wardrobe was chosen for , when the Baron's death date was uncertain. This, of course, is not consistent with , in which he is revealed to have died in the eleventh century. **His epithet, the Bloody Baron, is also an anachronism, as feudalism was not introduced in the British Isles until after the Norman conquest in 1066, and therefore there were no barons until this time (unless he died shortly after the conquest). This is probably explained by it, along with Helena Ravenclaw's title of 'the Grey Lady', and the Fat Friar, being a nickname he acquired later on. *In , the Bloody Baron resembles Captain James Hook (as played by Dustin Hoffman) in the film Hook. Coincidentally, that film features Maggie Smith, who plays Professor McGonagall, as well as a music score by John Williams. *The Baron is encountered in the PC/Mac version of Philosopher's Stone walking the labyrinthine dungeon corridors where Professor Snape sends Harry Potter to find four crucial potion ingredients. In the next generation version of Chamber of Secrets, the Baron can be seen walking the path from the dungeons through the entrance hall to the teacher's lounge corridor, every night, the chilling sound of his footsteps echoing through the hall each time as he approaches. *In the video game version of it is mentioned he cannot speak. *In the credits of , his name is misspelt as "Bloody Barron". *In the PS2 version of the video game adaptation of , there is a large statue of the Bloody Baron on the North Wing. Appearances ]] * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Der Blutige Baron es:Barón Sanguinario fr:Baron Sanglant ru:Кровавый Барон fi:Verinen paroni nl:Bloederige Baron pl:Krwawy Baron sv:Blodige Baronen Category:11th century deaths Category:British individuals Category:Deaths by stabbing Category:Deaths by suicide Category:Ghosts Category:Historical figures Category:Impersonated individuals Category:Killed by Bloody Baron Category:Males Category:Murderers Category:Nobility Category:Slytherins Category:Statues Category:Wizards